


Ad Voluptatem Eren

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is blindfolded to prevent bias, but the way they touch him gives everything away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Voluptatem Eren

**Author's Note:**

> when in doubt, latin titles. works like a charm. everything sounds so sophisticated in latin. i concubuit cum cane. dang doesn't that sound intelligent? like an ivy league college motto or some shit.
> 
> if you read smooth move jaegerbombastic this is the gangbang i was talking about

He is blindfolded to prevent bias, but the way they touch him gives everything away.

Kenny is ruthless. He takes and takes and takes, with no regard for anyone but himself. Eren doesn't moan so much as scream every time the man enters him, shoving his cock in deep, rarely hitting Eren's prostate, but when he does, it's with enough strength to break Eren's voice in the middle of a scream and all he can do is claw at the cement floor beneath him. He can't even draw breath, it hitches in his throat and pressure builds in his lungs until Kenny delivers another punishing thrust and Eren expels it with a yell.  His head is craned back at an unnatural angle due to the rough grip Kenny has on his hair, but then he's released and his head falls forward, saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the ground.  Calloused hands part his cheeks and thumbs rub the delicate flesh of his entrance as the thick cock is brutally rammed into him.  His knees are slick with blood from scraping against the ground, but it steamed away in seconds, and the heat from it is unbearable, sweat beads between his legs and mingles with the pre-cum dripping from his slit.  His cry as he comes is loud and cracks halfway as Kenny shifts his angle and he's hitting  _that spot_ that  _fucking spot_ he's been avoiding this whole time and he fucks Eren through his orgasm, doesn't stop until the brunet begs because it's too much, too much,  _too much._

Kenny holds Eren's ass flush to his upper thighs as he comes with a grunt, the only sound he's uttered throughout the ordeal.  Eren shudders at the feeling of being filled even as Kenny pulls out.  Eren collapsed on the floor, chest heaving, the fabric of the blindfold damp with his tears.

They let him rest for a minute.

Footsteps approached.  His cheeks are spread wide again, and Kenny's come slides down his legs.  Something wet and hot lapped it up.

It could only be Mikasa, for the Corporal would never do such a filthy deed.

Yes, Eren decided. It is Mikasa.  She is gentle, her hands dancing over the imprints Kenny left behind, lips leaving his entrance to mouth at his perineum, her breath washing over his sac, then she licks back up to continue her previous job.  His voice is barely audible as his hips are raised and her face pressed closer, hot tongue pushing inside, not as long as her fingers, not as thick as a cock, but still inside him, and the sensation is amazingly different from either of those things.  He canted his hips back, supporting himself on his elbows.  Her tongue is replaced by her fingers that massage his abused walls softly, but forcefully. They ghost across his prostate and Eren mewls.  A kiss is placed on his lower back and she's gone. He whimpered, but hands are around his waist, guiding him back and he doesn't know what's going on until he's standing on his knees and the hands rub up and down his trembling legs so he lowered himself down and  _oh._

The tip of something solid, but too cool to be human slid into him and he groaned as he sat down on it.  Her hands pushed insistently at his hipbones and he understands.  She wants him to ride her.  She's letting him control the pace, because this isn't about her, it's about him, it's always been about him since that day, so he braces his arms and legs on either side of her-he must look ridiculous but he finds he doesn't care- and obeyed her wordless command, dragging himself off and falling back down, and really, it's better this way since she's not after her own release so he can go as slow as he wants.  And he does, riding her slowly, circling his hips, heat flaring in his gut when he heard a groan from a far corner of the room as he bounces desperately on her lap, slowly growing hard again and then her hand is closing around him, coaxing him to his peak, and he ground his hips, rolling them to and fro as he gasped, voice too wrecked from his earlier screaming to moan.

She's sitting up, wrapping her arms around him and he leans back until her chest is pressed against him, and he thinks it's silly they felt the need to blindfold him when she's the only female.  He plays along though. 

He moved his head until her breath puffs against his lips.  They kiss chastely, because she still has Kenny's bitter taste on her tongue and he doesn't want that to ruin this sweet moment.  She trailed her lips to his ear and broke the No Talking rule to whisper his name and he waited to hear more but there's nothing. She raises him off her lap and he is left to recover again.

He waited there for an eternity, mouth wide open, legs splayed apart, belly and thighs streaked with cum and he's sorry Corporal Levi has to touch him when he's this dirty.

It's sort of a surprise-but not really-when a cool, damp cloth wipes away the sweat and the cum, oh, Corporal's washing him up as best he can before he--

A low groan escaped Eren's mouth when the Corporal's hand, covered by the cloth, wrapped around Eren's soft length and the sensation combined with the oversensitivity wracks his nerves, makes him feel like he is about to explode and he's crying out, tossing his head back and forth, scrabbling to get away, but Corporal's hand follows him, still rubs him with the rough fabric, one hand holding his hips down as the other stroked him, fingers digging lightly into his slit.

"Please..." He begged breathlessly. "I can't..."

But he can and they all know it.  His body just needed convincing and Corporal Levi could be very convincing without saying a word.  A gloved hand pinched his nipple and Eren whined. Warm, dry lips kissed it in apology, but the action is repeated on its twin.  Corporal's hand switched from one to the other, sometimes smoothing over it with his thumb, sometimes scraping it with his nails, and his other hand is constantly rubbing between Eren's legs, his cock, his sac, his entrance and inner thighs until he is hard again.

Eren wonders why Corporal continues to clean him when he has already gotten the cloth so dirty--

His thought process broke down, registering pleasure so intense it was interwoven with pain as silken heat engulfed him. Corporal is-his mouth-

The blindfold is soaked with tears and sweat as Eren writhed, Corporal's hand holding his legs apart, but leaving his hips unrestrained. Hesitantly, Eren bucked and when Corporal doesn't do anything, he does it again.

He can hardly believe the Corporal is letting him do this, and his pace grows frantic, erratic, he can't stop, he's going to--

He cries aloud as a hand gripped the base of his erection and the mouth left him, the feel of cool air sending shivers up his spine.

"Please..." He begged breathlessly. "I can't..."

Corporal knows his words have a different meaning this time.

Eren's legs are pushed up until they're touching his shoulders, there's a blunt pressure at his entrance and then the Corporal is inside, Eren spread apart shamelessly, and the way Corporal fucks him isn't rough like Kenny, or gentle like Mikasa, rather, it's a languid pace that  _isn't enough_ but at the same time  _too much_ and his body rocks with the movements, his nails rake down Corporal's back as he's fucked with long thrusts that reach into him far deeper than the others.

He feels blood well up underneath his fingertips as his nails dig into Corporal's skin.  He hears Corporal moan so he lifts his head until he collides with warm flesh and he opens his mouth and bites down _hard_ , as if he was triggering his transformation.

Corporal gives a surprised, but pleased noise as his hips surge forward and Eren echoes it as his sweet spot is hit. His legs strain from the position, muscles screaming for relaxation and he can't take it anymore, he's going to--

He bites into the junction of neck and shoulder again as he comes for the third and final time and it  _hurts_ it really does, and he can do nothing but lay there limply until Corporal pulls out and there's warmth splashing on his stomach.

The cloth is back, washing him again and Eren squirms and pleads with him to stop this torture as it's traced teasingly over his spent cock.

Then it's gone, someone's loosening the blindfold and Eren can see again.  

They are watching him.

They want to know who was the best.

It's a difficult decision.

Eren makes his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> in a shocking turn of events he picks bertolt and reiner b/c they're the ones who fucked with him the most.
> 
> \


End file.
